customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingrid Linden (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'''Ingrid Jessica Linden is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Tim Proctor. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Early life Ingrid was a poor girl in Sweden and had no parents. She had no job and no weapon to wield. Once she ran through Okinawa, Japan and found Maxi there. When Ingrid told him that she doesn't know how to wield a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi, he taught her how to use them. Pre-Soul Calibur III Now that Ingrid knew how to use a nunchaku, she must need a job. As she encounted her friend, Abelia, she asked her if she wants to be a knight. So she was taken to the Grandall empire and the kingdom taught her to how to battle and protect herself. After the war, Ingrid was being blocked by a French rapier wielder, Raphael Sorel and she was scared of him. After that, she went to see Frankie and told him about the art of war. Frankie was told that knights use nunchucks instead of lances and giant swords. He laughed because Ingrid is a knight using a nunchaku. She said that knights have different colors of armor and she made Frankie laugh again. Mitsurugi walked over Ingrid and he got really disappointed. Ingrid told him about the same things that she told Frankie. Mitsurugi said, "How pathetic! Don't make me laugh! You'll be in hell...before me!". But Ingrid ignored his advice and ran off. Her next job was a witch and she learned witchcraft. Soul Calibur III Now that Ingrid learned how to be a knight, she must have people do some training. Before that, Soul Edge blocked her path and she felt scared. She destroyed it and went to the castle to find Frankie's children. She gave them advice on how to battle and protect themselves. So Ingrid had Eleanor and Heidi do some training. Physical appearance Ingrid has sky blue eyes and long brown hair that is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is shorter. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Ingrid's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Ingrid wields a pink version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Ingrid's fighting style resembles that of a Jeet Kune Do practitioner, similar to Maxi's, because she uses a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. She relies on short-range but very fast attacks that will put the opponent in a disadvantage. She also can use various fast and powerful kicks that will sometimes knock the opponent down on the ground. Experienced players can string together many hit combos in order to put pressure on the opponent, interrupt opponents, and actually make them fear attacking. However, despite being very fast and powerful, her fighting style has a few downsides. First off, if the opponent is on the edge of an arena, she has a high chance of ringing himself out. To counter this, she has a couple throws that can move the opponent away from the edge and several moves that can ring out the opponent as well. Next, because she uses a pair of nunchaku, most of her attacks are short-ranged, often forcing herself to run closer to the opponent, leaving her open for attack. She is regarded as being a mid-to-high tier character because of her speed, but also because of her high risk of ringing herself out and having to get closer to the opponent. Critical Finish Ingrid throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Ingrid punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Ingrid wears pink knight armor, a white heavy belt, and a white cape. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Knight) Name: Ingrid Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,25) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (31,17) Mid Torso: Decorative Shirt (31,17) Upper Torso: Goddess Armor (32,17) Arms: Punisher's Gauntlets (32,17) Shoulders: Heavy Pads (32,17) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 32,17) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (31,27) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (32,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Servant) Name: Ingrid Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (32,17) Arms: Leather Gloves (32,17) Feet: Noble's Shoes (32,17) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationship *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Ingrid's rivals are Daphine, Tempete, Eleanor, Heidi, Alphonse, Maxi, Kilik, Mitsurugi, Hwang, and Li Long. *Ingrid's punishment is being in the fires of hell with Mitsurugi. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this? *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Ingrid's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2240.JPG|Ingrid's 1P costume 100 2241.JPG|Ingrid's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2242.JPG|Ingrid's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2243.JPG|Ingrid's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2244.JPG|Ingrid's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h01m19s178.png|Ingrid (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h01m50s207.png|Ingrid (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h02m14s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-23-18h55m40s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h02m40s206.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h02m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h13m18s191.png|Ingrid (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Ingrid's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150520 200859.jpg|Ingrid's 2P costume 20150520 200913.jpg|Ingrid's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150520 200935.jpg|Ingrid's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150520 200957.jpg|Ingrid's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150520 201011.jpg|Ingrid's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h23m30s95.png|Ingrid (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h24m19s14.png|Ingrid (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h24m28s142.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h25m10s163.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h25m21s115.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h25m30s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h25m41s100.png|Ingrid (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Ingrid's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150723 120834.jpg|Ingrid's 3P costume 20150723 120909.jpg|Ingrid's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150723 120949.jpg|Ingrid's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150723 121021.jpg|Ingrid's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150723 121031.jpg|Ingrid's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h37m54s168.png|Ingrid (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h39m19s184.png|Ingrid (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h41m03s254.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h41m37s33.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h41m52s210.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h43m57s163.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-15h44m40s95.png|Ingrid (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters